Brain tissue repair following stroke requires turnover of old and production of new cell membranes. CDP-choline given to animals accelerates this process. In humans, CDP-choline improved level of consciousness in acute stroke. In elderly, CDP-cholne improved learning, particularly in "slow learners." This study will test the effect of high dose (2,000 mg. per day) CDP-choline in recovery of learning ability in ischemic stroke patients in a single center, parallel, matched smaple, double-blind, placebo-controlled 60-day trial.